The Mercenaries
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Wesker and Chris work together in the village until Josh arrives on the helicopter to ferry them out.


Title: The Mercenaries

Summary: Wesker and Chris work together in the village until Josh arrives on the helicopter to ferry them out.

**Notes: OK, I was watching my brother and a friend play co-op on Mercenaries when I got the idea. Mainly it's what Wesker shouts during. His "Your assistance is required!" had me going "Wow, always prim and proper eh, Albie?" At his "I'm coming!" I was all "Awwww!" It just seemed so cute to me. So un-like Wesker but hey, if this was canon, Wesker would take Chris out before taking out the Majinis!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

In the midst of a crumbling shanty town, two men stood facing each other. Neither had spoken, they just both stood staring at each other for a long minute. The black-haired man merely blinked as the blonde pointed a triple-barrel shotgun in his face.

"You will not hinder my escape Redfield."

"It's my job, Albert."

At the mention of his first name Albert Wesker cocked his head. "People typically call me by my surname."

Before Chris Redfield could respond, many shouts issued throughout the crumbling village. What appeared to be dozens of people, dubbed Majini, swarming out of their hiding places, wielding whatever they could find as weapons. Some held bottles, others seemed to hold wrenches. Whatever they could grab they were intending to use upon these strangers.

Wesker did not seem to bat an eye as he pointed his shotgun away from his enemy and instead shot the nearest Majini.

"Don't get killed Christopher. I want that pleasure."

With those words it was silently agreed the two would work together, at least until they were the only ones left standing.

The two split up, but also seemed to keep each other in their sights. As a deranged woman grabbed Chris and started to struggle with him, Wesker came from behind, punching the woman into the wall. She melted away, as all deceased members of this African community did.

"Thanks." Chris muttered. Wesker nodded his head slightly and the two split up again.

"Do they ever end?" Chris asked after what felt like hours but was only minutes later.

Wesker did not respond. But silently he wondered what Chris did. He had not recalled this many infected in this area.

He was up on a rooftop, surprised it held his weight. Nearly anything that moved he automatically aimed at. Several times he nearly shot Chris. Several times he wanted to shoot Chris.

"Wesker, big man behind you!"

As Wesker turned to see what Chris was shouting about, the handle of a long axe was driven into his back. Lights seemed to pop in his head and his vision became blurry. He staggered and managed to gasp out, "Your assistance is required!"

He heard rather than saw Chris coming to him. He felt the stab of a needle, then a First Aid Spray being sprayed in his face.

Immediately his vision cleared and his back felt fine. He muttered a low thanks that he wasn't sure Chris heard.

"What can we do about this big guy?"

"There must be some way to take him out."

"Split up."

As Wesker darted around, firing shots from ground level, Chris climbed to higher ground. With several shots, punches, and kicks, the Executioner died, exploding instead of melting.

There were still many Majini running around. But over their shouts Chris heard a voice that was not Wesker's.

"I can hear gunfire. I'll be in the area soon!"

It was Josh Stone, a fellow B.S.A.A. agent. Chris called to Wesker, telling him they could leave soon. Wesker merely nodded as he continued to fight through this angered crowd.

A small crowd surrounded Chris. As he felt them jabbing at him with what seemed like rusted farming tools, he felt a bottle crack over his head. His vision became dark, but before he could even cry for help he heard Wesker shout, "I'm coming!"

Wesker seemed to carry the same medical supplies Chris did, as Chris felt a needle being stabbed into himself and as his vision came back he saw Wesker punch the crowd into Majini soup.

"You two work well together! Get in the copter!"

Wesker gave Chris a faint shove towards the rope ladder that was dropped. Chris seemed to hesitate. "You aren't getting on?" he asked.

"I will not be turned in to the United States government."

Chris seemed as shocked as Wesker at the words he spoke next. "We could lose you once we land."

Wesker narrowed his eyes. "Why would you help me?"

Chris shrugged. "Why would you help me?" he asked. "Call it a minor truce."

Wesker grabbed the ladder with one hand. Before beginning his climb, he said, "This had better not be a trap Christopher."

Once Chris was hanging onto the ladder, Josh piloted the helicopter away. Chris glanced down at the Majini below him. They were livid at the escape.

Once Chris climbed into the helicopter and the ladder was brought back in, he spotted Wesker, sitting against the far wall. His sunglasses were gone and he was eying Chris suspiciously.

Chris seemed to fidget before nodding to a parachute hanging near Wesker. "If you want, you can jump as soon as you feel the need. If anyone asks, I'll say I never saw you. I'm sure Josh will too."

Wesker stood and faced his rival. He scowled, but thrust his hand out. Chris took it and the two briefly shook hands. Wesker then pulled his hand back and hissed, "I truly hope you never speak of this. To anyone."

"Understood."


End file.
